1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber ribbon fusion splicing apparatus that is used to strip off the jacket of optical fibers at end portion and splice the fiber end to each other, and more specially relates to an optical fiber ribbon Fusion splicing apparatus having an optical fiber jacket stripper.
2. Related Background Art
An optical fiber jacket stripper, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-147503 is known. This stripper is used to heat and soften the synthetic resin jackets of the distal ends of optical fibers and then strip them off when the optical fibers are to be spliced to each other. Since the jackets are removed after they are heated and softened, the jackets can be cleanly removed without any damage to the bare optical fibers inside the jackets.